<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by PlantitaInManila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211043">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantitaInManila/pseuds/PlantitaInManila'>PlantitaInManila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantitaInManila/pseuds/PlantitaInManila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Kimi No Na Wa...</p><p>What happens when Zuko and Katara, who have never met, suddenly realize that they're randomly switching bodies for one day at a time? Is this Zuko's chance to finally regain his honor? How can Katara help Aang defeat the Fire Lord when she keeps waking up in the body of a banished Fire Prince? And what happens when they find themselves falling for each other?</p><p>Takes place in an alternate universe where instead of sending Zuko to search for the Avatar, Fire Lord Ozai chooses to banish him to Ember Island to keep him out of sight and out of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko remembers the day Sozin’s comet came and arced through the sky, a blazing core of flame hurtling past trailed by a tail of light. He thinks it started that day, but he wasn’t sure. His memory of the days leading up to the comet’s arrival were blurry. After it left, it also left behind a persistent feeling in him that he couldn’t quite understand. Like he was missing something… or someone. It was like he was looking for a piece of himself that he’d misplaced, though he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what.</p><p>Sighing, he adjusts the heavy leather breastplate of his ceremonial robes and checks his reflection in the mirror. Amber eyes stared back at him, looking bereft. The scar that marred the left side of his face looked especially ghastly, but perhaps it was because his expression was so grim.</p><p>He is straightening his topknot when a knock sounds on his door. He turns and his Uncle Iroh steps into the room.</p><p>“They are waiting for you, my nephew.”</p><p>Zuko nods and follows his uncle out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Katara carefully clasps her mother’s necklace on her neck and checks that she looks presentable in the hazy mirror hung near the entrance of her hut. She touches the small beads she had worked into her braids earlier and reflects on the all the changes that occurred in the past few years. Enough change for a lifetime.</p><p>She sighs and turns to pack the thick fur outer coat that completed her outfit, then stopped herself in time, remembering that it was unnecessary where she was going. Why was she so absent-minded these past few days? Well, if she was honest with herself, it wasn’t just the past few days. The feeling that she was forgetting something came and went throughout the years, and Katara couldn’t explain what exactly it was she was feeling. It was as though she longed for something she’d once known, but whenever she tried to focus her thoughts on what it was, it just floated off into mist, like trying to grasp the tail-end of a dream upon waking.</p><p>“Hey sis,” her brother Sokka called, as he stepped through the threshold of her hut, ducking his head parting the heavy furs covering the entrance. “You ready?”</p><p>Katara takes one last look at herself in the mirror, nods, and turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got the idea for this fic after fangirling over the amazing movie Kimi no na wa (Your Name). If you haven't seen that movie go do yourself a favor and check it out! This fic will be a short-ish one (less than 10 chapters), mostly because I lose steam easily when writing fanfic, but also because I don't think I have the capacity to write anything that can match the same level of nuance and symbolism as Makoto Shinkai.</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading this little homage anyways!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Katara… my name is Katara</em>.</p><p>Zuko woke with a gasp, the covers falling off his chest as he sits up and wipes sweat from his brow.</p><p><em>What a strange dream</em>, he thought, as he stretched and got up from bed. By the time he’d walked over to the basin of water on the table across the room and splashed his face, he’d already forgotten what it was that he was dreaming about.</p><p>He got dressed and made his way to the dining room for breakfast, passing through the corridor hung with portraits of his family in happier times, back when his mother was still with them and they still took vacations here like a regular family.</p><p>Today marked the third year of his exile to Ember Island by his father, after he’d scarred Zuko’s face in their Agni Kai and declared him useless.</p><p>“Father,” Zuko had begged afterwards, “please, give me a chance to regain my honor! Let me hunt for the Avatar!”</p><p>Ozai had looked at his son in contempt. “Do you think I would entrust such an important mission to you?! Admiral Zhao will carry out this task.” He had then declared that Zuko would be kept out of the fire court to avoid further embarrassment to the royal family, and banished to Ember Island indefinitely. His Uncle Iroh had volunteered to stay him and keep an eye on Zuko, which suited Ozai just fine. Zuko had not seen anyone else in his family for three years.</p><p>Zuko trudged into the expansive dining room and as usual, a fine breakfast spread of fresh fruit and all manner of small plates greeted him. He sat down and poured himself a glass of juice.</p><p>Thinking of his lost chance to regain honor and Admiral Zhao reminded Zuko of the man’s defeat in the Northern Water Tribe a few months back, and Zuko couldn’t hold back a vindictive smile. Apparently Zhao had been able to find the Avatar, but had failed to capture him, as well as failed to conquer the Northern Water Tribe in an ill-planned assault. In the end, who was the useless one?</p><p>“Good morning, Zuko!” his Uncle Iroh greeted as he entered the dining room, wearing nothing but a red velvet robe haphazardly tied around his protruding belly. He raised his arms and stretched, and Zuko grimaced and averted his eyes as the robe popped open.</p><p>“Whoops!” Iroh said cheerfully, properly re-tying his robe as he surveyed the table. “Ahh, such a wonderful breakfast! Zuko, you should give your compliments to Ling later, this all looks delicious!” Ling was Zuko’s assigned chef and long-suffering manservant for the last three years. He may have been exiled and disgraced, but he was still a prince, and his father had seen to it that he still had <em>some</em> royal comforts, as befits their great house.</p><p>Zuko nodded and moodily picked at his meal. “Will we be running through our usual drills today, Uncle?” he asked Iroh. “I was hoping you could finally teach me how to redirect lightning like you promised.”</p><p>“Well,” Iroh remarked, peering at Zuko carefully. “You seem to be back to your normal, brooding self today.”</p><p>Zuko looked up, confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Iroh carefully poured himself some tea and gave Zuko a pointed look. “Yesterday you were acting rather strange, like a completely different person.” He put the teapot down and laughed. “Even Ling was surprised, I don’t believe you have ever been that polite with him before!”</p><p>“I… what?” Zuko frowned and tried to remember what he did yesterday. He’d woken up same as today, right? Then he had a lesson about Fire Nation history with a tutor his father sent from time to time to ensure he was kept occupied… or was that the day before? With growing alarm, Zuko realized he couldn’t quite remember what it was he did the previous day.</p><p>“Are you alright, Zuko?” Iroh asked with concern, taking in his nephew’s panicked expression.</p><p>“I… I’m not sure.” Zuko replied. “Excuse me.”</p><p>He jumped up and went back to his room, needing to be alone for a while and process the strangeness he was feeling.</p><p>Zuko reached the safety of his room and slammed the door shut, breathing deeply. Glancing up, he noticed one of the leather-bound notebooks he used to take notes during his lessons was left open at his desk. Feeling wary, he slowly approached and saw that someone had scribbled a messy note in one of the blank pages:</p><p>
  <em>Who are you? What have you done to me?!</em>
</p><p>Zuko jumped back with a yelp. He definitely didn’t write that, plus he never would have written anything so sloppily; his calligraphy instructor would have smacked his hands with a stick had he dared.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?!</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Katara opened her eyes and blinked once, twice. She knew she had been dreaming about something, but the memory retreated the moment outside stimuli started registering on her senses. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she rose and stretched.</p><p>It was early morning still, and it was quiet in the Western Air Temple where the Gaang had regrouped after their disastrous mission during the solar eclipse. A tear slipped down Katara’s cheek. Her father had sacrificed himself so that they could escape. Somehow, they would have to figure out how to rescue him, assuming he was still alive…</p><p><em>Stop it, Katara!</em> She chided herself. She knew she had to be strong, and keep in mind that their first priority was defeating the Fire Lord and bringing balance back to the world. It’s what her father would want her to focus on, and it’s what she promised Aang.</p><p>Katara made her way to the fountain trickling into a wide stone basin in the central courtyard, and bent some water into a pot so that she could start making breakfast.</p><p>Making her way back to the main camp, she noticed Aang was already awake and meditating on an outcrop of stone facing the gorge. Sensing her presence, Aang opened his eyes and jumped into the air, creating a cushion of air under him and landing lightly on his feet.</p><p>Instead of greeting her cheerfully like he usually did, Aang approached her cautiously and looked deep into her eyes without a word. After a moment, he smiled and said “You’re back.”</p><p>Katara didn’t know what to make of his odd behavior. “Uh, I just went to get some water for breakfast.”</p><p>“No… I mean… you don’t remember?” Aang tilted his head to the side and nodded. “Never mind. Do you need help?”</p><p>Katara gave him a weird look and put down her pot. “What are you talking about, Aang? Where would I go?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing!” Aang assured her, his gray eyes appraising her from head to toe, so much so that Katara swatted his arm. “Quit it! Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Aang let out a deep exhale. “You really don’t remember?” Katara frowned and shook her head.</p><p>Rubbing the back of his head, Aang smiled at Katara sheepishly. “Yesterday you woke up late and acted all weird, like you suddenly became a different person. Then when we asked if you were fine, Toph said you were lying when you said you were.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Yesterday we just got here late in the afternoon after our mission. How could I have woken up late?”</p><p>Aang stared at her. “Katara… we arrived here two days ago.”</p><p>Katara reeled back in shock. “What? That can’t be! How could I have missed a day?!”</p><p>Aang looked at her carefully. “I believe you, Katara. Something weird is going on. I… I think I need to meditate some more. Don’t worry,” Aang assured her. “We’ll figure this out.”</p><p>Katara just nodded dumbly and Aang lightly jumped back to his original spot on the rocks and sat still in a lotus-position. Suddenly, his arrows started glowing, and Katara knew Aang had made a visit to the Spirit World for guidance.</p><p>Hands shaking slightly, Katara picked up the pot of water on the floor and moved towards the ring of stones they’d set up as a cooking fire. Picking up the flint stones to make a fire, Katara noticed that her left forearm bindings were loose. Sighing, she unwound the blue cloth to retighten them and gasped.</p><p>Written in neat calligraphy on her arm were the words:</p><p>
  <em>My name is Zuko.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How is it so far? Good? Bad? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke suddenly and stretched his arms out.</p><p>“Ow!” he yelped, as his hand hit something hard and unyielding. He cracked his eyes open and found himself staring up at a canvas ceiling. <em>What in the…?</em></p><p>He sat up and found that he was lying in a sleeping bag, inside a small tent. The tent was set up against a rock face, probably to protect against wind, and that was what he had hit. He looked around the small space, his half-awake brain still trying to process his surroundings.</p><p>Puzzled, Zuko looked down and <em>holy tigerdillo</em>! He lifted his hands (his suddenly delicate-looking hands, his brain registered) and grasped the breasts he seemed to have grown overnight, wrapped snugly under bindings in the loose undershirt he seemed to be wearing.</p><p><em>I’m dreaming. I must be.</em> Zuko thought in a daze as he gave a tentative squeeze to his breasts. Wow, it even <em>felt</em> real, or at least as real as he imagined breasts would feel like, since he’d never actually touched any.</p><p>“Hey Sweetness!” a childish voice called from outside, and Zuko jumped. Without warning, the entrance flap opened and a small girl ducked inside the tent. Zuko immediately dropped his hands, his cheeks reddening at the thought of someone catching him fondling himself. He needn’t have worried, though. After squinting at the girl in the half-light of the tent, Zuko realized with a jolt that the girl was blind, her milky eyes staring unseeing in his direction.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” the girl asked him, “Your heartbeat’s suddenly picked up.”</p><p>“I… nothing’s wrong.” Zuko responded, then clapped a hand to his mouth. He’d replied in a <em>girl’s voice</em>. His hand slid down his throat and he swallowed nervously. Where he was expecting to find his adam’s apple was nothing, just a smooth column of skin down do his collarbones.</p><p>“Well since you overslept, Sokka’s already made breakfast. Aang asked me to come check on you, so up and at ‘em, Sweetness!” the girl chirped. With a devilish grin on her face, she stomped her foot on the ground and a column of earth suddenly rose under Zuko’s sleeping bag, pushing him upright.</p><p>With a yell, Zuko managed not to stumble even though his legs were still inside the sleeping bag. Thank the gods for his martial arts training. Smirking, the little girl cocked her head at him and exited the tent, yelling “She’s up!”</p><p>Scrambling out of the sleeping bag, Zuko saw a blue tunic folded neatly in a corner of the tent and quickly slipped it on. He raised his hands to his head and found flowing locks of long chestnut hair instead of his usual messy black. Shaking his head at how vivid this dream was, he cautiously exited the tent and followed the direction of voices he heard a moment later.</p><p>Zuko found himself on a grassy hillside, under a perfectly clear blue sky. He didn’t recognize where he was, maybe the outskirts of the Fire Nation? Then again, he wasn’t too familiar with the geography of nations outside his home, so really he could be anywhere.</p><p>“Finally,” a boy about his age told him upon catching sight of Zuko, “We thought you’d never get up, sis!”</p><p>“Give her a break, Sokka,” the boy sitting beside him said, “She deserves to sleep in once in a while.” Zuko looked carefully at the boy who’d spoken. He was bald, with a blue arrow painted – no, tattooed – on his forehead. He wore yellow and orange robes, which Zuko knew from his studies were clothes typically worn by Air Nomads. But that was impossible. His great-grandfather Sozin had eradicated the Air Nomads a hundred years ago. Unless…</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened. Was this… the Avatar? He knew the Avatar was supposed to be an Air Nomad, but he expected someone over a hundred years old, not this… kid, who was now suddenly frowning at him.</p><p>“Wait a minute…” the boy muttered, but then he hesitated, and after a moment put on a bright, and absolutely fake, smile. “Well, grab a bowl of porridge and sit down with us for breakfast, Katara!” he said loudly, gesturing to Zuko.</p><p>Zuko’s instincts were telling him something was off, but he decided to wait it out a bit longer and try to figure out who these people were. The back of his neck prickled and he was getting a sinking feeling that this was no dream, which meant he had to think on his feet. Apparently, the girl whose body he was in was named Katara. He racked his brain. The blind girl had said two names before… if the other boy was Sokka, then this one must be Aang.</p><p>“Thanks, Aang.” He replied. He must have said the correct name, because the other two, Sokka and the girl, just continued eating as though nothing was wrong. Aang though, was still looking at him in a weird, assessing way as he scooted a bit to the side to make room for Zuko to sit.</p><p>“Sooo… Katara,” Aang said. “After breakfast we should go to that river down the hill and work on some waterbending forms.”</p><p>Zuko, who was in the process of sniffing the bowl of porridge Sokka had handed to him, stiffened. Katara was apparently a waterbender, which he obviously was not. How was he going to get out of this?</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure.” He grunted at Aang.</p><p>Sokka gave him a look. “Are you guys fighting? Is that why you’re both acting weird?”</p><p>“What? No!” Aang protested. “I’m not… acting weird.”</p><p>The blind girl snorted. “Right, that’s totally convincing.” She finished off her porridge and got up, cracking her knuckles and (to Zuko’s surprise) her toes as well. “After you guys fight it out, you better get ready for a practice session with me, Twinkletoes.” She left her bowl on the floor then stalked off in a different direction, completely unaided. Zuko stared after her, fascinated at how easily she was able to get around despite her blindness.</p><p>“Yes, Sifu Toph.” Aang grumbled at her retreating form, and Zuko was taken aback. It would appear that the Avatar was taking bending lessons from these kids. The blind girl, <em>Toph</em>, seemed to be a master bender, given the Avatar’s chosen honorific. He wondered if Katara was as well. He knew Aang would know he wasn’t Katara the moment he tried to waterbend.</p><p>Aang shoveled in the rest of his porridge then looked pointedly at Zuko. Sighing, Zuko quickly scarfed down the tasteless gruel in his bowl and stood up.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind me. I’ll just wash up and do all the chores all by myself while you all go do your thing.” Sokka called out sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Sokka!” Aang chirped, as he bounded off, gesturing for Zuko to follow him. Sokka grumbled and started collecting the bowls as Zuko followed the Avatar.</p><p>Aang led Zuko down to a quiet area surrounded by trees, and Zuko heard the sound of rushing water. They turned a bend and found a shallow river cutting a path through the hillside, disappearing into the distance.</p><p>“Alright, you’re not Katara, are you?” Aang said suddenly, turning to face Zuko with a determined look.</p><p>Zuko opened his mouth and his first instinct was to deny everything, but he stopped himself. Obviously the Avatar was smarter than he looked, and he was supposed to be the link with the Spirit World or something, so maybe he could sense that Zuko wasn’t who he was supposed to be.</p><p>“No, I’m not.” He finally conceded, slightly adjusting his stance in case Aang attacked. Aang though, noticed this immediately.</p><p>“Whoa, hey. I’m not going to attack you.” He said, raising his arms. “I don’t know if you know, but I’m the Avatar.” Zuko said nothing, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“Okay… not very chatty.” Aang said, trying for some levity. “I spoke at length with some of my past lives and none of them were able to tell me anything about something like this happening before. I told them you don’t feel like a bad Spirit, so they all agreed that most likely you’re here because you’re trying to tell me something. So what’s your message?”</p><p>Zuko cocked a brow. “I’m not a Spirit.” He paused. “At least I don’t think I am…” his eyes widened. What if he was dead? It would explain so much, like how he didn’t have any memory of how he got here. And why he was suddenly in another body. He stared at his, or rather Katara’s, hands in panic.</p><p>Aang’s head snapped up. “If you’re not a Spirit here to deliver a message, then what are you doing inside Katara’s body?!” Zuko took a step back as Aang’s eyes and tattoos suddenly started glowing. “Where is Katara?!”</p><p>Zuko stumbled back as Aang began floating and gusts of winds started tearing at his clothes.</p><p>“Release Katara immediately!” Aang said, but his voice was no longer human, echoing around as though coming from a deep cavern. Zuko was terrified.</p><p>Aang advanced and on instinct, Zuko immediately adopted a defensive position and shot out a ring of fire around himself.</p><p>Zuko gasped. He didn’t realize he’d still be able to firebend in this body, but apparently whatever it was that caused the switch left his bending intact.</p><p>Aang dropped down to the ground in shock, his jaw open. “You’re a firebender…” Then he shook his head, raised his hands and glared at Zuko. “You picked the wrong body to possess!”</p><p>The two of them circled each other slowly and Zuko wondered if he should attack, but the Avatar seemed to be hesitating.</p><p><em>Of course</em>, Zuko thought, <em>he doesn’t want to hurt this body!</em></p><p>He straightened up and raised his hands in surrender. “I don’t know why I’m here, Avatar, or why I’m in this body… Katara.” Her name on his lips felt right, as though it was something he knew from before but had just forgotten.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight.” Zuko said calmly.</p><p>Aang looked at him warily. “I… feel like you’re telling the truth.” He relaxed and dropped his hands down to his side. “Well, you’ll probably be gone by tomorrow, anyway.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Aang gave him a curious look. “This isn’t the first time you came here. Your chi has the same feel as your last visit, so it’s definitely you.” He peered at Zuko’s bewildered expression. “You don’t remember, do you?”</p><p>“I… no, I don’t.” Zuko replied. He suddenly had a thought. If this was truly the Avatar, and this wasn’t just some crazy dream, then maybe if he played his cards right he might be able to lead Aang somewhere he can be captured by the Fire Nation. The only obstacle in his father’s plans, delivered straight to him. Maybe if he did this, Zuko might be able regain his honor, and his rightful place in court. But how?</p><p>Aang sat down. “Do you have a name?”</p><p>Zuko thought quickly. If he really was going to attempt this, he couldn’t risk Aang being suspicious of him, even though he’d already shown he was a firebender. He had to lie about who he was. But wait, what if Katara is in <em>his </em>body right now? If she remembers anything when they switch back, any lie he told Aang would be useless.</p><p>He finally decided on a version of the truth. After all, the best lies always had some truth in them. “My name is Zuko. I’m the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, or at least I was before I was banished. So… since I’m banished, I want to help you overthrow my father!” He finished quickly, hoping Aang wouldn’t see through his weak explanation.</p><p>Aang jumped to his feet. “What?! How am I supposed to trust you? The Fire Lord is a madman and your family…. Your family killed my entire race!”</p><p>Zuko’s mind raced as he tried to placate Aang, “Which is why I want to help you! In any way I can. My father… he cast me aside. I’m not a part of that family anymore. I want to be different.” He looked away, his insides squirming. What he said had sounded uncomfortably close to the truth. He <em>did</em> want to be different. A better version of what he was now. If he managed to bring about the Avatar’s capture… his father would have no choice but to welcome him back. Then he could be a proper prince again and achieve his full potential.</p><p>When he finally looked up, Zuko could see anguish in Aang’s eyes. With a pang, he thought about how from childhood, he had been taught that the Fire Nation expanded their empire to share their greatness with the world. It wasn’t their fault that all the other nations were weak. But faced with the very human consequences of these actions in the form of the hurt child staring at him… Zuko couldn’t help but question if maybe what his ancestors did was wrong.</p><p>Aang closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He was wavering, Zuko could tell. This boy was trusting by nature, and Zuko could use that to his advantage. It didn’t mean he felt good about it, though.</p><p>“I guess I don’t have any choice but to believe you, since we don’t know how to undo this.” Aang finally said. “But just to be safe, I’m not going to tell you anything you don’t need to know, so don’t bother asking about where we are or what we’re planning!”</p><p>Zuko clenched his fists and tried not to look annoyed. “That’s fine.” If this wasn’t the first time he switched with Katara, then it stood to reason that he would keep coming back to this body many more times. Maybe he could eventually gain the Avatar’s trust and figure it out from there. He had to try.</p><p>“I meant it when I said you didn’t feel evil. My instincts are telling me to give you chance.” Aang told him quietly. “Whatever this is, please just be careful with Katara’s body.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. Obviously Katara was important to the Avatar. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”</p><p>“Hey wait a minute,” Aang suddenly smacked his head, “You’re a boy!” His eyes widened, then narrowed. “Don’t do any funny business with Katara’s body! She’s a lady and you have to respect that!”</p><p>“What?” Zuko’s mind flashed to earlier in the morning and his face reddened. “Of course I’ll respect this body! I’m a prince, not some common lout!”</p><p>Aang glared at him. “I’ll be watching you!” He then tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Hey, how good are you at firebending?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess I’m pretty okay.” Zuko mumbled. What was Aang getting at?</p><p>“Can you… can you teach me firebending?” Aang asked hopefully. “Hey, maybe this is the reason why you’re switching bodies with Katara!” he looked excited. “We were already giving up hope of finding me a firebending teacher, and here you are!”</p><p>Zuko considered it. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to teach him some minor moves, nothing too fancy, of course. “Sure, I’ll do my best.” Zuko agreed.</p><p>“Great!” Aang said, then reached out his hand. After some hesitation, Zuko shook his hand. “Oh,” Aang suddenly added, “Maybe we should keep what’s happening between us for now. I don’t think Sokka and Toph will understand.”</p><p>Zuko nodded in agreement. “My lips are sealed.”</p><p>Aang gave him a small smile. “I know it sounds weird, but I have this feeling that we could have been friends in another life.”</p><p><em>Maybe</em>, Zuko thought. His life certainly couldn’t get any weirder at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of you may be wondering why I had Zuko keep his bending in Katara's body. In the comics Katara tells Aang that a person's bending is a part of them, sort of like their essence. So I'm going to roll with that. Also, plot device.</p><p>Next chapter will be Katara in Zuko's body. Comments/suggestions are appreciated! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara awoke with sunlight streaming on her face. Groaning, she pulled silk blankets over her head and snuggled deeper into the soft bed.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute…</em>
</p><p>Katara’s eyes snapped open and she sat up with a jolt. She had gone to sleep in a tent in the wilderness, miles from a small Fire Nation town they planned to visit in the morning. Now she was in an ornate room decorated in shades of scarlet and gold. Looking up, she saw a ceiling supported by thick wooden beams. Across the bed was an intricately carved desk, and beside it were floor to ceiling shelves crammed with books and loose parchment.</p><p>
  <em>… How on earth?</em>
</p><p>Cautiously, Katara got up from the bed and for a second wondered why she felt so odd. Then with a surge of panic she looked down and realized she was topless and clad only in loose pants. Even more horrifying was the fact that she was looking at a man’s body and not her own.</p><p>Spotting a full-length gilt mirror leaning against the side of the wall, Katara rushed to stand in front of it, looked, and screamed.</p><p>Clattering sounds came from outside the room. In a moment, the door swung open and a portly, elderly man rushed inside.</p><p>“Zuko! What is the matter?” he asked, slightly breathless.</p><p><em>Zuko</em>. The name she found scrawled on her arm the other day! Katara’s mind reeled with the information. This has happened before – but how she knew this with certainty she couldn’t say. Who was this man? Why didn’t she remember?</p><p>“I… I…” she stuttered.</p><p>The man gave her a concerned look. “Is it your nightmares again, my nephew?”</p><p>Not knowing what else to say, Katara just nodded dumbly. She moved to stand beside the bed, and promptly tripped over something on the floor. With a gasp, she tumbled down and managed to catch herself with her palms before hitting the floor with her face.</p><p>“Zuko!” the man cried, rushing over to help Katara. The two of them glanced at the floor and saw a wooden demon mask, painted in blue and white. From where Katara was crouched on the floor, she also noticed two sheathed broadswords tucked haphazardly under the bed.</p><p>“Zuko…” the man shook his head, picking up the mask. “I know you are restless here, and that you feel useless while the world is changing beyond this house, but you must be more careful.” He handed the mask to Katara, who took it without a word.</p><p>“The Blue Spirit was spotted more than once you know, and there is a warrant out for his arrest. I know because there are those still loyal to me in the capital.” He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. “I understand you only wanted to help… the gods know those scoundrels you beat up had it coming...”</p><p>The old man rubbed at his white beard. “You are a young man now, and I know I cannot stop your… nighttime adventures, but please, Zuko. Promise me you will be more… discreet in the future. Keep to the shadows and do not take unnecessary risks.”</p><p>He stood up. “Get dressed for breakfast. Don’t forget you have another history lesson scheduled today. Perhaps later, in the afternoon, I can begin teaching you what you asked for: how to redirect lightning!” With a quick wink at Katara, the old man left the room.</p><p>Heart in her throat, Katara waited a moment to make sure he was not coming back, then turned to look into the mirror again and peered closely at her reflection.</p><p>Slowly, she lifted her hand, or rather, <em>Zuko’s hand</em>, and swept back the longish dark hair falling against her eyes, which were the color of liquid amber. She touched the angry scar on the left side of her face and wondered how this boy had acquired it.</p><p>Leaning closer to the mirror, Katara carefully traced the ruined flesh with a finger and immediately felt sorry for Zuko. However he got the scar, it must have been painful and traumatizing. Despite it though, Katara had to admit that the boy was handsome.</p><p>Continuing her observations, Katara glanced down and felt a blush bloom on her cheeks. Zuko’s body was quite a specimen, lean and muscular. Firm chest, trim waist, pronounced abs, and further down… Katara gulped.</p><p>She could feel something between her legs, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Quickly, after straining her ears to make sure no one would suddenly come in, she took a deep breath and pulled at her pants’ strings and glanced inside.</p><p>Katara felt herself flush all the way to the tips of her hair. Okay, so she had a penis. A rather nice one and… Stop it! Stay calm!</p><p>Still blushing, she made her way to a set of cabinets and checked inside, finding neatly folded shirts and pants arranged in rows. Picking out a set that seemed to match, she threw them on the bed and saw a basin of water to the side.</p><p>Katara paused and wondered. She adopted a basic waterbending stance and, to her delight, water flew out of the bowl and hung suspended in midair at her bidding. Quickly letting the water splash back, Katara flexed her fingers and started changing.</p><p>The good news was she still seemed to possess her bending abilities, so she would be able to defend herself if necessary. The bad news was she had no idea where she was, although based on the décor of the room, she was still in the Fire Nation. Which meant she was in enemy territory, and had no means of orienting her location and finding her brother, Aang, nor Toph.</p><p>Finally dressed, she made her way to the desk and noticed a thin, bound book that felt… familiar. Flipping it open, she found that it was half-filled with neatly written notes on Fire Nation culture, philosophy, and (Katara suppressed a smile) even a fairly nice doodle of a turtleduck rendered in black ink.</p><p>She was about to put the volume down when one of the pages caught her eye. With a gasp, she read the hastily scribbled note written in her own hand: <em>Who are you? What have you done to me?!</em></p><p>Hands trembling, she turned to the next page and found a message for her, written in the same neat hand as the rest of the book.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re reading this, then it has happened again. My name is Zuko. You live in this house with my Uncle Iroh and my manservant Ling. I don’t know why we’re switching bodies, and I don’t quite remember much after, but I do know when it happens because I lose a day in my memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only ask that you write down what happens while you’re in my body, before you forget as I do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Below the message was a list of dos and don’ts and a detailed schedule of how Zuko spent his days. Katara furrowed her brow. The old man, Uncle Iroh, had said that Zuko had a history lesson today. Checking the schedule, Katara found that it was Tuesday and her heart skipped a beat. Her last memory was going to sleep on a Sunday!</p><p>Katara felt frustrated. Why didn’t the days match up? This was so confusing!</p><p>Deciding she had to worry more about getting through the day for now, she quickly reread Zuko’s instructions then with a deep breath, proceeded to breakfast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I heard you had a disagreement with your tutor today.” Iroh commented idly, as he poured Katara a cup of tea later that day.</p><p>Katara huffed. “He kept going on about how the Fire Nation had to battle Air Nomad armies in the past. The Air Nomads were a peaceful people, they didn’t have an army!”</p><p>Iroh looked at her calmly. “And where did you get this information?”</p><p>Katara blushed. “Uh, I must’ve read it in a book someplace.” This was a lie, of course. She knew this through Aang and also after visiting the air temples during their journey.</p><p>She glanced at Iroh, but he was contentedly sipping on his tea and was no longer looking at her.</p><p>Katara could tell that Iroh was much sharper than he looked. Throughout the day she had found out that Zuko was actually the Crown Prince, and deduced that he had been exiled to this place, Ember Island, over some disagreement with the Fire Lord.</p><p>Rifling through some of the books in her room, she had also found out that Iroh should have been Fire Lord, but for some reason he had abdicated. She wasn’t yet sure if Iroh was part of the Fire Lord’s plans, so she knew she had to tread carefully. Despite herself though, she had a feeling that Iroh was a person she could trust.</p><p>“What you say is true, of course.” Iroh finally said, putting down his cup. “The Fire Nation has an unfortunate habit of embellishing details to its advantage in its long history.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t anyone say anything?”</p><p>Iroh sighed. “You know how your father is, Zuko. Especially now as the ‘Phoenix King’ he will want all of history written to justify all the atrocities he has committed.”</p><p>Katara frowned. When had the Fire Lord started calling himself the Phoenix King? What a ridiculous title.</p><p>“Come, it’s time I taught you how to redirect lightning.”</p><p>Katara froze.  “I, uh, maybe another day?” she replied weakly.</p><p>“Nonsense, no time like the present!” Iroh said cheerfully standing up and giving Katara no other choice but to follow him as he stepped out of the house and onto the beach.</p><p>“Why do I need to learn this again?” Katara asked Iroh, desperate to put off the lesson. If Iroh found out that she wasn’t actually his nephew, she didn’t know what would happen.</p><p>“Zuko, you have been asking me to teach you the technique ever since I mentioned it to you.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Of course.” Katara muttered.</p><p>Iroh turned around and he was now holding a stick, which he used to carefully trace the symbols for the four elements onto the sand.</p><p>“Also, one day our family will have to answer for the imbalance we created in the world.” Iroh continued seriously. “I am preparing you because soon you may need to make a difficult decision. You have a legacy of conflict in your blood. It is not what I would have wanted for you, but you cannot escape destiny.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Katara said.</p><p>“I believe it is your destiny to restore balance to the world, and to right the wrongs of our ancestors.”</p><p>Iroh said no more on the matter, and proceeded to speak on the qualities of each nation in turn, drawing around the symbols he’d etched until they were connected in a circle.</p><p>“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others – the other elements – the other nations, will help you become whole.”</p><p>Katara couldn’t help herself. “Are you saying that I’m broken?”</p><p>“Not at all, my nephew. Perhaps misguided and confused at times, but that is why I wanted to stay here with you.” Iroh smiled. “You are stronger than you think, Zuko. And unlike your father and your sister… you have a good heart.”</p><p>Katara was now very confused. Iroh spoke as though he were planning something against the Fire Lord, and that he was training Zuko to help him. If this was the case, should she then expose herself and seek Iroh’s aid? Surely he would be a huge asset to Team Avatar. She decided to observe some more before she made a decision.</p><p>“The technique I’m about to teach you is one I learned from studying waterbenders.”</p><p>Katara’s ears perked up. Interesting.</p><p>“Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. They let their defense become their offense, turning their enemy’s energy against them.”</p><p>Katara nodded, marveling at how a firebender had such a good grasp of waterbending philosophy. Iroh continued to explain the technique, and Katara mirrored his stance and movements as he demonstrated how to create a pathway from the fingertips through to the stomach and out again.</p><p>They spent the better part of the afternoon practicing the movement and Katara focused on the flow of her chi as Iroh instructed. After quizzing Katara several more times and checking the way she moved her body, Iroh was satisfied.</p><p>“I have never seen you move so fluidly, Zuko.” Iroh commented. “Maybe you are starting to loosen up and release all the anger you are holding.”</p><p>Katara nodded absently and was just glad Iroh had not suggested practicing with actual lightning.</p><p>“I’m, uh, going to head back to my room now.” Katara muttered, then bowed low to Iroh.</p><p>Once inside Zuko’s room, Katara started pacing. It really seemed as though Iroh was on the side of the resistance, but she still couldn’t be sure. And what about Zuko? It was troubling that she was switching bodies with the Fire Lord’s son, albeit one who seemed far removed from the war. Could she trust him? Iroh had hinted at anger issues and confusion, perhaps Zuko was mentally imbalanced?</p><p>Katara started skimming through the books and parchment on the desk again. While she couldn’t find anything indicating any mental instability, or that Zuko hated the other nations like the Fire Lord, she could at least glean a bit of his character from the way he wrote. It seemed he was also a competent artist, as there were several drawings scattered around, some highly detailed and others hastily sketched with charcoal.</p><p>She smiled as she picked up rough portrait of Iroh. It was apparent that Zuko loved his uncle; she could tell by the way Zuko described Iroh in his notes to her. So maybe he wasn’t all bad.</p><p>Katara couldn’t yet decide if she was in the company of allies or not, but she resolved to least try to find out more. Sitting down on the desk, Katara dipped a brush in ink and started writing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko carefully secured his dual broadswords on his back and picked up his Blue Spirit mask. Rummaging in his bedside drawer, he extracted the carved stone he wore around his wrist for luck – a token of thanks from someone he’d saved months before – and clasped the cord tight.</p><p>Putting on the mask and pulling his hood over his head, he stealthily crossed the room to his balcony and lightly scaled down the side of the house, making no noise.</p><p>There was no moon tonight, and the darkness suited him just fine. Keeping to the shadows, Zuko made his way to the stables where his uncle kept a giant eel-hound. Without hesitation, he saddled the creature and urged it to the sea.</p><p>In moments, the eel-hound was swimming towards Capital City and Zuko hissed as the cold sea water seeped into his clothes.</p><p>It had been a few weeks now of switching bodies with Katara, and the more it happened, the more each of them were able to retain memories of the experience. They still didn’t understand why it was happening; neither were they able to discern any sort of pattern to the timing.</p><p>Given this, they had decided to continue leaving notes and records for the other each time they switched. Lately though, their missives had moved past a simple recounting of the day to longer letters talking about everything that came to mind – from favorite foods to trivia about their respective homelands.</p><p>Strangely, Zuko had found that it wasn’t so difficult opening up to someone through writing; he didn’t think he’d ever spoken so much verbally. Somehow the words just flowed through his brush, and each page he wrote helped dissipate some of the crushing loneliness he felt from time to time.</p><p>Zuko smiled as he recalled the message Katara had left him asking about the Blue Spirit, which led him to writing about his nighttime vigilante activities. He’d explained that he did it because he was bored, but she replied saying she thought he was noble for protecting the weak. Zuko hadn’t known how to respond to that.</p><p>He had also been dismayed to learn that his uncle had taught Katara lightning redirection while he was ‘out’. While Katara had dutifully noted down Iroh’s philosophy on the four nations and how the technique drew from waterbending, she hadn’t been able to properly describe the sequence with words. Zuko had had to go back to his uncle and claim he needed more practice to learn it himself.</p><p>Katara had also taken it upon herself to deface most of his history books and his reference material on the different nations. Zuko had only found out when he’d sat down with his tutor one day and cracked open the books for the first time as was his custom. Inside Katara had scribbled footnotes in the margins, which Zuko had to squint at because her handwriting was so messy. To Zuko’s amusement she had written commentaries on sections she deemed were “utterly wrong” and added her own explanations. Not only were her arguments logical, they filled in gaps he had raised before with his tutors which they had not been able to adequately address.</p><p>The section on water tribe customs in particular was heavily annotated. Katara even had comments on the chapters about Air Nomads and Earth Kingdom. There were even several loose sheets of parchment tucked inside detailing Katara’s observations from actual visits to the places described in the text. Because of this, Zuko had spent several late nights reading through all his books, looking for Katara’s corrections – something he had never done before in his life.</p><p>He’d even taken to surreptitiously discussing Katara’s notes with his uncle, further confirming his ignorance. Iroh had been delighted to find out that his nephew was taking a renewed interest in history and politics and had lent him several books from his private collection. Zuko had been surprised to find that none of these books were published by the Fire Nation, and had devoured them diligently before returning them to his uncle.</p><p>It was now dawning on Zuko how very sheltered he had been his entire life. He realized it was what his uncle had been trying to teach him at every chance since his exile, and all it had taken was a worldly woman disputing what his country had been teaching him to make him see the truth.</p><p>Even his time in Katara’s body was making him question his beliefs. Aang knowing about their situation was strangely a comfort to Zuko. After their fire-bending lessons, they would have discussions about his predicament and the world in general, and Zuko found that Aang was wise beyond his years.</p><p>Aang was convinced there was a purpose to the switching, and he had faith that all would be revealed in time. Zuko silently scoffed at the young monk’s idealism. Experience had taught him that life rarely offered up explanations for why bad things happened. Not that he would strictly classify what was happening to him as ‘bad’.</p><p>For the first time in his life, he had <em>friends</em>. Granted he was not being entirely truthful to Aang nor Katara; in the back of his mind he was still wondering how he could possibly capture the Avatar and prove himself to his father.</p><p>But the more he corresponded with Katara and interacted with Aang the more he grasped how the Hundred Year War had affected the world. He even found himself enjoying Sokka and Toph’s company from time to time. He’d even been impressed with Suki, a new arrival to the group he hadn’t anticipated.</p><p>Plans of betraying Aang and Katara started receding to the back of his mind, becoming more of a knee-jerk reaction every time he found himself actually correcting Aang’s firebending form and being truthful with his views to Katara in their letters.</p><p>“Do you believe all of the Fire Nation is bad?” he’d asked Aang once, as they rested after a sparring session.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Aang’s response had been quick and sure. “I once had a very good friend from the Fire Nation named Kuzon. And there’s you.” He had given Zuko a small smile. “The monks taught me that each person isn’t inherently good or bad. What’s important is the choices they make and their actions.”</p><p>“And do you believe my father deserves mercy for what he’s done?” The question had slipped out of Zuko’s mouth before he could catch himself.</p><p>Aang frowned. “I don’t have an answer for that yet. I… I don’t want to turn my back on my culture’s teachings, but at the same time I recognize my responsibility as the Avatar. What I’m sure of is that I don’t want to take someone’s life.”</p><p>Zuko had said nothing, and when he had woken up in his own body the next day, he had found a letter from Katara continuing their prior conversation about their families. He had tentatively told her about his mother and how he didn’t even know if she was still alive or not. Katara had responded by recounting the harrowing ordeal or losing her mother. She had even provided a useful detail:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I asked my brother what he remembered of that day once, and he told me that sea ravens would forever haunt him, because that was the symbol the Fire Nation ships that attacked our village bore.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The eel-hound reached land and Zuko refocused his thoughts on the task at hand. Once he led his mount to a hidden cove, he stealthily kept to the shadows as he made his way to a tall structure built near the beach.</p><p>This was the main Fire Nation communication tower, and he was on a mission to discover the name of the soldier who killed Katara’s mother years before.</p><p>Making sure his mask was still secure, Zuko jumped into action.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara had planned the expedition perfectly. She had even gone on a full moon to make sure she was at the peak of her bending just to be safe. Aang had been unable to dissuade her and had reluctantly let her go on Appa.</p><p>Now she was back, and was crying silently by the beach near where they’d made camp, with Aang standing beside her silently.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Katara.” Aang said finally. “You did the right thing.”</p><p>Katara nodded quietly, not speaking. She hadn’t been able to do it; she couldn’t bring herself to kill Yon Rha. She didn’t know if it was because of strength or weakness on her part. Suddenly she was seized by an urge to go into her tent and write out a letter to Zuko. In her heart she knew he would understand how she was feeling. She wanted to tell him that she would never forgive Yon Rha, but that she could finally let go of the hate she’d felt for the Fire Nation since childhood.</p><p>“I… I’m going to my tent now.” She whispered to Aang.</p><p>Aang nodded, but he looked sad. “To write to Zuko, I know.” He looked at her carefully as she hesitated. “It’s okay. I know you write to him. You have ink stains on your hands a lot recently.”</p><p>“Aang…”</p><p>Aang shuffled his feet. “I just want you to know that you can always talk to me too.”</p><p>Katara looked away. How could she tell Aang without hurting his feelings that she felt more comfortable ‘talking’ to Zuko, especially since she couldn’t explain it herself? How she’d stopped being scared whenever they switched bodies, and had even looked forward to finding out more about the mysterious boy whose body she was borrowing for the day? She definitely couldn’t tell him how she would sometimes spend an inordinate amount of time just looking at Zuko in the mirror…</p><p>“I do talk to you, Aang.” Katara finally managed.</p><p>“But not like before.” Aang said glumly. “Before this weird soul-switching thing happened.”</p><p>“I… I don’t think that’s the case.”</p><p>Aang shook his head. “That’s not true. Now all you talk about is Zuko this and Zuko that whenever it’s just the two of us.” He gave her a level look. “And now you’ve gone off on this dangerous mission because he gave you a name and address…”</p><p>Katara opened her mouth to speak but Aang raised his hand to indicate he wasn’t finished.</p><p>“I know this was a journey you needed to take, and I’m glad you ended up doing the right thing.” He continued. “I just wish you’d talked to me about it first before attempting to steal Appa.”</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Katara said quietly.</p><p>“But Zuko would, right?” Aang replied, just as quietly. After a pause, Katara nodded.</p><p>Aang looked down. “I guess I can understand that. I’ve spoken to him a lot, and like you he always has this anger just beneath the surface. You’re… a lot alike, actually.”</p><p>Katara didn’t reply. She knew this about Zuko. He had told her about how his father had given him his scar, about how no one in his family besides his uncle and mother truly loved him. Katara could tell he was agitated when he’d written it, as his normally precise handwriting had looked more rushed and uneven.</p><p>She had even cried for him when she’d read the words. She had wrapped her arms around herself, around Zuko’s torso, and hoped that by some strange power he would be able to feel the imprint of her arms when he returned. That she could somehow convey how much she’d come to care for him despite their separation.</p><p>“Katara…” Aang moved forward and after a moment’s hesitation, gripped her hand. Katara resisted the urge to pull her hand away.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “I’ve never hidden how I feel about it. You have me… if you’ll have me…” He stuttered to a stop as Katara met his gaze.</p><p>“… but you don’t want me.” Aang finished, after he read the truth in her eyes. He let go of her hand, eyes downcast.</p><p>Voice cracking, Katara tried to soothe him. “Aang, you know I’m always here for you still…”</p><p>Aang nodded solemnly. “I know.” He turned to leave, shoulders slumped.</p><p>He walked a few steps away when he stopped. “He’s a lucky man.” Aang commented, as though in afterthought, and without saying anything else, he disappeared into the night, leaving Katara standing stock still on the beach.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here ends the exposition portion of the story. Next chapter will have some 'reveals' going on. Those who've seen Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name) will probably know what's coming - hopefully I've done justice to some of the parallels.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko dropped the piece of charcoal he was holding and glared at his desk in frustration.</p><p>On the parchment in front of him was a rough sketch of a face, with long hair and a shy smile. But the eyes, why couldn’t he draw her eyes?</p><p>Zuko had caught his first and only glimpse of Katara’s face a few weeks ago, and had been desperately trying to capture it on paper since. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to get her face right. All his attempts were inadequate and didn’t really do justice to how she looked.</p><p>It would have helped if he could go back to her body for another glimpse, but strangely that had been the last time they’d switched, and Zuko couldn’t shake the feeling that it really was the last time.</p><p>He should have been happy that his life was back to normal now, but Zuko couldn’t help but feel bereft. Of his new friends… of seeing her face again.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he thought back to the moment.</p><p>He had been in Katara’s body when Sokka had declared that they were low on supplies and had to restock in a nearby Fire Nation town.</p><p>Zuko had known that this was his chance to sound the alarm and have the Avatar captured, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to willingly put his new friends in danger, especially Katara. Also, Aang kept throwing him sad looks when he thought Zuko wasn’t looking, and was being oddly distant with him. No way could he betray Aang when the boy looked like someone had just died.</p><p>Donning Fire Nation outfits, the group had set off for the town. It was when Suki had grabbed Zuko and Toph’s hands and dragged them into a store that he’d glimpsed a woman out of the corner of his eye. Moving closer, he realized it was his reflection, caught in a small mirror hanging above a display of make-up pots and brushes.</p><p>He remembered moving closer and his breath catching in his throat. He knew Katara had long brown hair and tanned skin, but had never been able to actually see her face clearly while they were camping out in the wilderness, only distorted flashes reflected in water.</p><p>Zuko had found himself staring at the startlingly clear blue eyes looking back at him, had gently touched the mirror, imagining he was touching her cheek as she stood in front of him.</p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p>And now for some reason, his skills as a draftsman were eluding him and he couldn’t even draw her face properly.</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes again and pictured the planes of Katara’s face, itching to trace them in reality with his fingers.</p><p>A knock on his door startled him and he hastily stuffed all his sketches under some books. Straightening his clothes, he opened the door and his uncle looked grimly at him from the threshold.</p><p>“We have visitors.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko walked stiffly into the living room and found his sister Azula sitting on the big chair in the middle. Standing around her was a coterie of servants and attendants. A quick glance around and outside the windows told Zuko that she also brought a contingent of guards.</p><p>“Why hello, Zuzu.” Azula crooned. “You’re looking well.”</p><p>Azula flicked at her long hair and smirked at him, leaning back on the chair as though it were a throne.</p><p>“What do you want?” Zuko bit out, and Azula laughed.</p><p>“Now is that any way to speak to your Fire Lord?” she replied with a sneer. “Bow.”</p><p>Catching his uncle’s eye, Zuko gritted his teeth and gave Azula a traditional bow.</p><p>“That’s better.” Azula said, mollified. She checked her nails. “I’m here to tell you that father has decided to pardon you.”</p><p>“What?! Why?”</p><p>Azula continued as though Zuko hadn’t spoken. “He’s been having some… issues with Earth Kingdom insurgents for a while. Nothing we can’t handle, of course, but it’s become a bit of an annoyance. In any case, the old Earth King has agreed to bow to the superior might of the Fire Nation and keep what’s left of his tattered nation in check – in return for an alliance through marriage.”</p><p>Zuko felt his throat constricting.</p><p>“You will marry the Earth Kingdom princess next week.” Azula said in a tone that brooked no disagreement. “Arrangements are already being made. You will go meet your betrothed in Caldera City in a few days’ time, so start packing.”</p><p>Zuko stared dumbly at Azula, still processing what she had said. It seemed Azula wasn’t finished yet, though.</p><p>“I also wanted you to know that I was successful in capturing the Avatar a few days ago.” She informed him smugly. “He and his little band of freedom fighters didn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>Zuko blanched and Azula gave him a wicked grin. “You should be thanking me. If I hadn’t captured the Avatar, the Earth King wouldn’t even have considered the arrangement. It’s because of me that you’re being pardoned and getting married to boot, so I expect your everlasting gratitude.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Zuko demanded. “Where are you keeping the Avatar and his friends?”</p><p>“And why is that any of your concern?” Azula asked airily. “They’re at Boiling Rock, if you must know, like all our other dirty criminals.”</p><p>Zuko felt lightheaded. “I want to see them.” He told Azula with conviction. “I… I want to see for myself what I could never accomplish.” He worried he was laying it on a bit thick, but he knew he had to appeal to Azula’s vanity. “Con… consider it as your wedding gift to me.”</p><p>Azula laughed. “What nerve you have, Zuzu, demanding this from me.” She pretended to think, “Oh what the hell,” she finally said, her voice gloating. “I’m feeling magnanimous today, and I suppose the Avatar serves no purpose now besides being something you can gawk at in a zoo. You can go visit him and meditate on your failures together. Tell him Azula sent you.”</p><p>She waved her hands at Zuko. “My guards will accompany you.” She gave them a stern look. “Do not let him out of your sight. I wouldn’t put it past my brother to attempt escaping his duty.”</p><p>Controlling his breathing, Zuko bowed to Azula and left the room, fists and heart clenched painfully.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In a few short hours, Zuko was being led down stone steps into a long dark cavern, where the air was still and almost unbearably hot.</p><p>Sweating profusely, Zuko followed the guard carrying a flame in his hand to a niche carved into the stone. Unlocking a gate, they passed through while another guard closed the first gate behind them.</p><p>The first guard unlocked a second gate and gestured for Zuko to enter without him. Once Zuko crossed into the small cavern, the guard locked the gate and waited.</p><p>Strategically carved holes in the rock allowed some sunlight to enter the space, and in the gloom Zuko could make out a small figure, head bowed, arms taut with fists enclosed in metal gloves and chained to the wall.</p><p>As his eyes adjusted, Zuko could make out additional chains securing the Avatar’s feet and neck.</p><p>Hurriedly making his way to the boy, Zuko wondered how he could possibly free Aang given he was in the most secure holding area in Boiling Rock.</p><p>“Aang.” Zuko said softly, dropping to his knees and lighting a fire in his palm. He made sure to keep the flame slightly away from Aang’s eyes so that he wouldn’t be blinded. Zuko’s stomach plummeted when Aang slowly raised his head to peer at him through blackened eyes.</p><p>Zuko raised his arm higher to cast more light, and with a pang he saw that Aang had been badly beaten, his skin in ugly patches of purple and spattered with cuts in various stages of healing. Even more alarming were the angry-looking burns around his torso that made Zuko grimace when he saw them.</p><p>He let out a breath. “Aang what did they do to you?”</p><p>“Who are you?” Aang murmured, his voice weak and his gaze unfocused.</p><p>“Can someone get some water in here?” Zuko called. The guards ignored him.</p><p>Frustrated, Zuko leaned in closer to Aang and whispered. “It’s me, Zuko.”</p><p>“I don’t know who that is.” Aang slurred.</p><p>Confused, Zuko tried a different question. “Where’s Katara? Where are the others?”</p><p>“K… Katara?” Aang’s entire body tightened and for a moment his tattoos glowed faintly, but in another second the light faded and Aang slumped as much as the chains would allow. “Katara’s dead. So is Sokka, and Suki… Dunno where Toph is…”</p><p>Zuko felt all the air escape his lungs. No, it can’t be!</p><p>“Azula said she captured you and your friends. They can’t be dead!” Zuko only just managed to hold himself back from shaking the delirious Avatar.</p><p>“Died during Sozin’s comet.” Aang mumbled, pain in his eyes. “How… how did you know them?” he rasped.</p><p>“Sozin’s comet passed by almost half a year ago.” Zuko gritted out, not understanding. “I only started switching with Katara after that and the last time we switched was only a few weeks back. I saw everyone! They can’t be dead!”</p><p>“S… switch?” Aang’s brows furrowed. “Don’t… understand…” Then his body went slack and Zuko realized Aang had passed out.</p><p>Quickly pressing a hand to Aang’s forehead, he found the Avatar burning with fever.</p><p>“You!” Zuko yelled at the guard. “Get a doctor down here to attend to the Avatar!”</p><p>The guard laughed. “You’re not in charge here.”</p><p>Zuko stomped forward and without hesitation pulled the guard hard against the bars separating them. “My father has pardoned me, so you will address me as Prince Zuko.” He said icily.</p><p>“Y… yes, Prince Zuko.” The guard stuttered.</p><p>“Now, you will go fetch the prison doctor to tend to the Avatar.” Zuko said in measured tones. “You understand why we need to keep him alive, yes? Because if he dies, he gets reincarnated.” Zuko released the guard roughly. “The Fire Lord will not be pleased if she has to begin a new search for the Avatar again so soon.”</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, the guard quickly unlocked the gate and set off running. Zuko made his way back to Aang’s side.</p><p>“Aang, hang in there, buddy.” He whispered.</p><p>To Zuko’s relief, Aang seemed to be regaining consciousness. He groaned.</p><p>“What’s your name again?” Aang managed to cough out.</p><p>“I’m Zuko. Aang, you have to remember me. I taught you firebending.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Aang shook his head. “N… no one taught me firebending. Never found a teacher…”</p><p>Zuko felt his mind reeling. What was Aang talking about? Surely he hadn’t dreamed up the whole thing?</p><p>“C… couldn’t fight Ozai, not strong enough. Couldn’t save Katara…” Aang was rambling now, his eyes wet with tears. “Sozin’s comet… they burned everything, everyone…”</p><p>Zuko felt tears in his own eyes. He had never seen his friend like this, so helpless and broken. “I don’t know how, but I’ll get you out of here, Aang.” He promised.</p><p>“No… no…” Aang opened his eyes and looked at Zuko, his gaze hardening with focus. “Kill me.” He whispered.</p><p>“What? I can’t!”</p><p>“You have to kill me…” Aang muttered. “Continue the Avatar cycle.” His head dropped again.</p><p>Zuko was saved from answering by the arrival of the prison doctor, who quickly ushered him aside and started checking Aang’s vitals.</p><p>“Make sure to treat all his wounds.” Zuko ordered. “And give him something for pain.”</p><p>Hands shaking, he exited the cell more confused than when he went in, and wondered what on earth he should do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Your visit with the Avatar has troubled you, my nephew.” Iroh said softly, as he stood beside Zuko on the balcony.</p><p>Zuko said nothing and Iroh did not pry further.</p><p>It was later in the evening and Zuko was back on Ember Island. He hadn’t been able to make up an excuse for staying longer on Boiling Rock and had had no choice but to let Azula’s guards escort him back.</p><p>Tomorrow he would start overseeing the packing of all his things and the house would be closed up again when he made his way back to Caldera City, to his home.</p><p>Only it didn’t feel like home. Not anymore.</p><p>Zuko clenched his fists, feeling helpless. A light breeze ruffled his hair as he stared out into the ocean, his uncle doing the same. Iroh had come bearing a tray with a small teapot and some cups. He set it down on a narrow table and Zuko caught a whiff of mint and chamomile mixed with the ever-present smell of salt water.</p><p>Leaning his head back, Zuko looked up at the stars and tried to order his racing thoughts. It was a clear night with no clouds and the moon was bright, close to full. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to free Aang and make sense of what the monk was saying.</p><p>How could Katara be dead? No, he couldn’t accept it. Aang must have been raving from his fever.</p><p>“Based on the astrological calendar, we should be expecting a lunar eclipse once the moon is full tomorrow, a mystical occurrence!” Iroh declared all of a sudden.</p><p>“We just had a solar eclipse last year too.” Zuko commented absently, only half-listening to his uncle.</p><p>If he freed Aang, he’d have to go on the run as well… He would become a fugitive. Could he do it? Yes, yes he could.</p><p>Iroh poured himself some tea. “One could say that so many celestial occurrences in such a short time is auspicious, or maybe a bad omen.” He chuckled. “It is a good thing that we know better now! But it is still wise to keep our hearts open to what these events could mean.”</p><p>What was his uncle rambling on about? Zuko though, irritated.</p><p>Iroh seemed to be waiting for a response. “What do they mean?” Zuko finally asked.</p><p>“The old myths say that the sun is a god and the moon a goddess, cursed by the other gods in their jealousy to separate because of their great love for each other. But the earth god took pity and every once in a while, allowed them a chance to meet in the sky by shielding one or the other in turn, so that the other gods will not see. The result is either a solar or lunar eclipse.”</p><p>Zuko scoffed, “A ridiculous fairy tale.”</p><p>Iroh smiled. “We know now that this is not the case, but the Fire Sages still believe that the alignment of the sun and moon creates an imbalance, as they are opposites. This imbalance is only tempered by the earth, which is a grounding force.”</p><p>Zuko’s neck prickled. An imbalance.</p><p>“This imbalance is greater during a solar eclipse,” Iroh continued, “Because it is the moon going between the earth and sun. With a lunar eclipse, it is the earth coming between sun and moon, so here the forces are much more stable… one could say more controllable.” Iroh raised a bushy eyebrow at his nephew.</p><p>Zuko furrowed his brow. It felt as though his brain had understood something but didn’t yet know how to communicate the information to his consciousness.</p><p>“What happens during an eclipse, when there’s an imbalance?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Well, imbalances disrupt the natural order, making it more likely for strange things to occur. In the past there were people claiming to have been transported into the future!” Iroh replied with a chuckle.</p><p>Zuko’s mind raced. “And what do the Fire Sages say about Sozin’s comet?” he choked out.</p><p>“Sozin’s comet?” Iroh rubbed his beard. “If I remember correctly, they believe a comet is an anomaly. It passes regularly through the ages, but is itself ageless. It is a force that can cut through time and space and bring great power and great change. As you well know, of course.” Iroh gave Zuko a sideways glance.</p><p>Zuko did know. It was Sozin’s comet that had cemented his father’s reign as Phoenix King. That same day Azula had been crowned Fire Lord. And it had been after the comet passed that he’d started waking up in Katara’s body…</p><p>“Uncle…” Zuko began, “Have you ever heard of… soul swapping between two people? Hypothetically, of course.”</p><p>“I have not.” Iroh replied. “But hypothetically, I would assume such a thing would only be possible between two souls that share a strong connection. Not only spiritually, but physically as well.”</p><p>Zuko blushed and Iroh laughed. “I only meant an object, my nephew! Although that object may very well be a body as well!” He teased. “No, souls need something in the physical realm to exist, to latch on to, something they have a strong connection with. Otherwise souls become free-flying spirits untethered to our world.”</p><p>An object… Zuko’s mouth went dry as a memory crossed his mind and suddenly he understood.</p><p>“Excuse me, Uncle. I… it’s been a long day and I need to rest.”</p><p>“Of course, Zuko.” Iroh smiled. “We will talk again in the morning. I have much to discuss with you.”</p><p>Zuko nodded and went to his room, closing the door and bolting it shut behind him.</p><p>Quickly, he made his way to his bedside table and pulled out the carved stone he wore whenever he went out as the Blue Spirit.</p><p>Tracing the intricate wave pattern etched on the stone, his eyes blurred as he remembered the night he had received it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You guys aren’t gonna believe this, but there’s a play about us!” Sokka crowed happily, brandishing a poster in front of Aang and Katara. “We <em>have</em> to go see it!”</p><p>Katara frowned as she took in the stylized drawing on the poster. “The Boy in the Iceberg?”</p><p>“I dunno…” Aang said, “I know we just decided this morning, but we really should start heading back to Ba Sing Se before Sozin’s comet and regroup with the rest of the Kiyoshi Warriors.”</p><p>“Sozin’s comet is still a week away.” Sokka said dismissively. “We have plenty of time.”</p><p>He proceeded to read out the description of the play with Katara only half listening. At least until Sokka read out “…brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.”</p><p>Katara’s ears perked up. She recognized the name. Zuko had mentioned once that his mother used to take him and his sister to see them every summer. She knew he was here in Ember Island, had maybe insisted a bit too much that it would be a good place to make camp for the night. Could she maybe… possibly see him in person?</p><p>“I think it’s a good idea.” Katara said decisively. “It would be good to… relax a bit before Sozin’s Comet comes.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Sokka said, giving her a grin. “Come on, Aang!”</p><p>“Fine.” Aang relented.</p><p>Which was how they all found themselves a few hours later squished together in the nosebleed section of the theater house, watching an unbelievably horrible play about themselves.</p><p>“Oh man, the big buff guy playing me is awesome!” Toph exclaimed.</p><p>Beside her, Aang huffed. “None of this is realistic at all. I don’t sound like a girl!”</p><p>Katara was a little miffed at how she was portrayed as well, but she had more important things in mind. Scanning the audience, Katara squinted but couldn’t make out anyone’s features properly. Could Zuko be in the theater somewhere?</p><p>With a sigh, Katara gave up her search and slumped back down on her seat. It was too dark to see anyone.</p><p>After a few more minutes of bad acting, Katara had had enough. She stood up.</p><p>“Hey, if you’re getting up, can you buy me some fire flakes?” Sokka called out. “Fire gummies too!”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Just need to get some air.” Katara replied, hoping he wouldn’t follow.</p><p>Aang gave her a sad look, but he let her go. Katara managed a small smile at him and made for the aisle to the exit.</p><p>She really hoped things would go back to normal between her and Aang soon. Things had been awkward ever since his confession on the beach, and they would need to be focused when they faced the Fire Nation next week.</p><p>The group had decided that Aang should face Fire Lord Ozai after Sozin’s Comet had passed. While Katara was aware that Zuko had been teaching Aang firebending, they both knew that he could still use more training. The plan was to regroup near the conquered Ba Sing Se, and from there face the Fire Nation armies with their allies.</p><p>Thinking about the upcoming battle, Katara couldn’t stop a tremor of fear from shooting up her spine. If she was honest with herself, the reason she desperately wanted to catch a glimpse of Zuko was because she was afraid that she would never get the chance to afterwards. No one knows what will happen when Sozin’s Comet passes by, and Katara didn’t want to dwell on what-could-have-beens.</p><p>Making her way to the square, Katara darted glances at each person she passed, checking to make sure it wasn’t Zuko. Feeling frustrated, she eventually found herself at the beach and quickly scanned the people milling around.</p><p>There was a small family eating snacks by the sand to her left, and a group of rowdy boys farther down singing bawdy songs. But there, near the water. A hooded figure staring out into the sea. Katara squinted, her heart beating erratically in her chest.</p><p>Could it be him? The build was similar – she had to find out.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Katara called out, moving closer. The figure didn’t seem to hear her and started walking away.</p><p>“Wait!” Katara yelled, following as the hooded man moved swiftly away from the water and up the beach towards a group of dark houses.</p><p>Katara huffed, jogging a bit to close the distance between them. “Wait!”</p><p>The man finally stopped a few feet away from a faintly flickering street lamp, but Katara still couldn’t tell if it was Zuko. She quickly made her way over, feeling nervous.</p><p>If it <em>was </em>him, what would she say? Would he even recognize her?</p><p>“Um…” Katara finally said, as she stepped nearer. “Would you happen to be Zuko?”</p><p>The man reached up to lower his hood, and Katara moved closer.</p><p>“Sorry,” the man said, grinning at Katara. “I’m not Zuko.”</p><p>“Oh, I apologize.” Katara stammered, flushing in embarrassment.</p><p>She turned to leave but stopped when she spotted three men moving towards her.</p><p>“What do we have here?” One of the men leered, looking Katara up and down in a way that made her feel sick.</p><p>“Little lady was looking for someone, but she found me instead.”</p><p>Katara took a deep breath and waited, her hand automatically moving towards the water skin she kept with her at all times.</p><p>“Is that so?” Another one of the men said, cocking his head to the side. “Well this looks like your lucky day, missy. You get four good-looking men to keep you company tonight.”</p><p>Katara gritted her teeth, cursing herself at her own stupidity.</p><p>“Come on,” the man she followed said in a taunting voice, “Let’s all go somewhere more private.”</p><p>He reached a hand out to grasp Katara’s arm, but she side-stepped him easily.</p><p>Growling, he made another grab for her. Before Katara could unplug her water skin, though, a dark shape suddenly dropped down from a nearby roof and knocked her assailant to the ground.</p><p>In another second, her rescuer had flipped forward and slashed at the other three men with dual swords he’d pulled from his back.</p><p>Eyes wide, Katara watched as the three men were systematically incapacitated in less than a minute by the figure in black. Once all her attackers were down, the man straightened up and neatly sheathed his swords.</p><p>“Wait!” Katara cried, as he made to leave. Standing still, the figure turned around and Katara gasped as she looked at the masked Blue Spirit.</p><p>“It’s me, Katara!” Katara cried out in relief. She’d found him!</p><p>To her surprise, the Blue Spirit made no sign of recognizing her. “I’m sorry,” came Zuko’s muffled voice from behind the mask. “I don’t know you.”</p><p>Katara’s heart sank. She could tell he was telling the truth.</p><p>“Oh. Well, thank you. I guess.” Katara finally muttered, blushing.</p><p>Zuko nodded. “Be safe.”</p><p>He turned around and in a moment of desperation, Katara called out, fumbling in her pocket.</p><p>“Wait! I want to give you something!”</p><p>Zuko paused and Katara pressed something into his hand.</p><p>“It’s for luck.” She whispered, letting go of her mother’s necklace. “Wear it and don’t forget me.”</p><p>Zuko closed his fist around the necklace and nodded his thanks to Katara. Then he leapt off, into the shadows.</p><p>Katara watched him disappear and wiped at her face with her hand. She then slowly made her way back to the theater and her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I'm super nervous about this chapter. Is it too confusing? Too convoluted? I tried to apply weird magic logic to the body switching, so drop me a message if it's too messy and I can maybe clear some stuff up? I've dropped some (very vague) clues in previous chapters alluding to the timing difference, so good job if you were able to spot them. :)</p><p>Anyway, only a few more chapters to go! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a lot of people were confused about the last chapter... *cackles*. Seriously though, I hope this chapter clears it all up and thank you to everyone who made it this far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke from a fitful sleep a little before dawn, still gripping Katara’s necklace tightly in his fist, the stone digging into his palm. As consciousness took over, the reality of the last few months crashed into him.</p><p>Katara had given him her necklace six months ago, but he hadn’t recognized her, hadn’t even known her yet.</p><p>Had it all been a dream? Had he been seeing a ghost?</p><p>No, he refused to believe that. What happened had really happened, he did not imagine himself waking up in another person’s body. The necklace in his hand was proof of that. Despite this, it did nothing to change the fact that Katara was dead – somehow he knew this to be true, the reason they had suddenly stopped switching. Because time had run out for her.</p><p>
  <em>Time.</em>
</p><p>What had his uncle said about Sozin’s Comet?</p><p>
  <em>It is a force that can cut through time and space.</em>
</p><p>He and Katara hadn’t only been separated by distance. Their timelines hadn’t been aligned. But if she died during Sozin’s Comet…</p><p>Zuko sniffled and was surprised to find that he was crying. Grief was trying to tear through his body but he gritted his teeth, refusing to let it conquer him. Think, Zuko, think!</p><p>Iroh’s voice echoed in his head. <em>The alignment of the sun and moon causes an imbalance… In the past there were people claiming to have been transported into the future!</em></p><p>The day of the black sun. Could that have been it? His uncle had also said that a lunar eclipse, like the one happening tonight, was more stable…</p><p>Zuko silently tied the necklace around his wrist like he’d done a hundred times before, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.</p><p>The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when he grabbed a leather rucksack and started preparing for a journey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Uncle, we need to talk.”</p><p>Iroh looked up from the papers he had been perusing in his study, noting the glint in his nephew’s eyes and the serious set of his shoulders.</p><p>It was early morning, before breakfast and Iroh was surprised to see Zuko dressed for travel and carrying a bag. He looked disheveled and had dark circles under his eyes, but there was an air of determination about him.</p><p>“I need to know everything that happened during Sozin’s Comet.”</p><p>Iroh sighed. During Sozin’s Comet he had been in Caldera City witnessing Azula’s coronation as Fire Lord, while Zuko had remained in Ember Island, being kept completely in the dark as to what had transpired on that day.</p><p>“This is not due to a scholarly fascination, is it?”</p><p>“No.” Zuko replied in a hard voice, but did not elaborate further.</p><p>Iroh nodded. “First, I must apologize to you, Zuko. I was not as forthcoming as I should have been to you about my activities and the events of that day.”</p><p>Zuko looked away, and Iroh could detect a trace of resentment in his expression. He continued.</p><p>“In the past few months, though, I have seen a change in you. You have become more compassionate, and more aware of the plight of the world. I’ve watched you grow before my very eyes, into the young man I know you are destined to become. You do not need to tell me what you are planning to do, but I will do what I can to assist you.”</p><p>Iroh could tell that something had happened to his nephew. Gone was the gauche youth who had been burned cruelly by his own father and left grasping at a misguided notion of honor. Standing before him now was a young man who was resolute and self-assured, an idealist who had suffered and overcome, who could be the key to righting the wrongs of their nation.</p><p>Before, Iroh had been reluctant to let Zuko know everything about him and his plans to bring down Ozai’s reign, but now… now he knew it was time.</p><p>Iroh gestured for Zuko to sit. “We have much to talk about, my nephew.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko bit into a rice ball while beside him Iroh’s giant eel hound rested in the shade of a tree after Zuko had fed him.</p><p>They had stopped in one of the small uninhabited islands dotting the Fire Nation archipelago. Zuko raised his head and noted the position of the sun. It would take another few hours of travel and swimming, but they should make it to Bhanti Island before nightfall.</p><p>In his pocket, he carried a <em>paisho</em> tile bearing a white lotus from his uncle, who had assured him would be sufficient to let the Bhanti know he was a friend, and would allow him access to the spirit water guarded by the shamans.</p><p>Zuko thought back to this morning, when Iroh had told him all about his affiliation with the Order of the White Lotus, about how they had planned to retake Ba Sing Se before Sozin’s Comet passed, while Iroh kept an eye on things back in the Fire Nation. Unfortunately they had been unable to stop Ozai’s airships, and they were quickly overwhelmed by the rain of fire let loose on that day.</p><p>Many had perished, Katara included, and the Avatar had retreated deep into the Earth Kingdom wilderness with a handful of freedom fighters who had managed to survive. They had stayed low the last couple of months, making occasional guerilla attacks on Fire Nation convoys, but it had all ended the day Azula managed to subdue and capture Aang.</p><p>Now Iroh was trying to regroup the Order, while playing his role as a mole in the Fire Nation. Zuko had promised his uncle that he would join the resistance when he got back from his journey, the details of which he refused to elaborate on further to Iroh.</p><p>How would he even explain? That he had fallen in love with a girl he had never met? Was now desperately trying to find a way to save her even though she died months ago? No, it was better his uncle didn’t know the details.</p><p>Zuko clutched the cool stone of Katara’s necklace, still wrapped around his wrist. If there was some way to save Katara, to change her fate, he knew he would find it in the most sacred and spiritual place in the Fire Nation. He was grasping at straws, but he would try anyway. Even the slightest sliver of hope was enough to push him on. Katara deserved that much.</p><p>
  <em>Please, let me have a chance to save her.</em>
</p><p>He finished his food and stood up. Time was running out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shortly before dusk, while the sun was still visible in the sky, Zuko finally spotted the Bhanti Village Temple and cried out in relief.</p><p>He had arrived in Bhanti Island by mid-afternoon, but had had to hack through the dense vegetation of the forest when he could find no discernible path to the village.</p><p>The few tribe members milling around the temple grounds were surprised to see Zuko, but they led him to the Fire Shaman without complaint when Zuko asked.</p><p>The Fire Shaman was an elderly man, who listened carefully when Zuko explained what he wanted to try. Zuko also brandished the <em>paisho</em> tile his uncle gave him, but it didn’t seem to matter to the old man. The Fire Shaman led him down a dark passageway that opened up into a massive cavern.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes were immediately drawn to the glowing water collected in a pool in the middle. Bowing slightly at him, the Fire Shaman left Zuko alone.</p><p>Making his way to the edge of the pool, Zuko carefully removed his shoes and waded in. The water was shallow, only reaching up to mid-calf. Looking up, Zuko saw the first stars start to appear in the sky through a hole in the ceiling.</p><p><em>Should I dunk my head in?</em> Zuko pondered, as he awkwardly splashed his leg in the water. The Fire Shaman hadn’t given him any instructions.</p><p>Feeling foolish, Zuko bent down and submerged his head in the water. He held his breath as long as he could, but soon had to resurface, breathing hard.</p><p>Maybe bending activated it? Zuko created a small fireball in his hand. Nothing happened.</p><p>Frustration crept in. He turned to make his way out of the pool when his foot slipped on the smooth stones.</p><p>With a cry, Zuko pitched backwards and for a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of Sozin’s Comet before his head hit the water and everything went black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko awoke with a start, his head throbbing.</p><p>Sunlight was streaming through a small crack in a tent and Zuko scrambled to his feet.</p><p>Heart beating fast, he looked at his hands. He was in Katara’s body!</p><p>Eyes streaming in relief or joy, he couldn’t tell, he quickly dressed and stumbled out of the tent.</p><p>Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki were gathered around a small fire and all of them looked alarmed when Zuko appeared in their midst, eyes wild.</p><p>“Where are we, what day is it? When is Sozin’s Comet coming?” Zuko demanded breathlessly.</p><p>Sokka gave him a weird look and started counting off his fingers. “Uh… we’re at the borders of the Fire Nation, it’s Thursday, and Sozin’s Comet is in three days. Did I get everything? What’s up with you…” He trailed off in surprise when Zuko strode over and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>“Uh… I love you too, sis.” Sokka said bewildered, patting Zuko’s back.</p><p>Zuko proceeded to hug everyone else, with Toph trying to scramble away “It’s too early in the morning for group hugs, Sugar Queen!”</p><p>“We don’t have much time.” Zuko said urgently. “We have to figure out how to disable the fleet of Fire Nation airships my fa… er… the Fire Lord will be using to burn down the Earth Kingdom. Then Aang has to get ready to face the Fire Lord!”</p><p>“Wait, time out!” Sokka yelled. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Yeah, Katara.” Suki said, “I thought we all agreed to meet up with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors and hunker down until Sozin’s Comet passes before attempting to fight the Fire Lord?”</p><p>Zuko shook his head. “We can’t do that. Don’t ask me how I know, but the Fire Lord is planning to use the power of Sozin’s Comet to burn down… everything. He has a fleet of airships ready to do the job.”</p><p>Aang was staring fearfully at Zuko. “I believe you, Z… ahh… Katara.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Aang and felt a wave of pity and remorse for the young Avatar. Aang was just a child still, and he was destined to face… and had faced, so much pain and horror – all at the hands of his family. He had a chance now, to hopefully make things right, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it.</p><p>“Aang,” Zuko said, putting his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, “I know you’re scared, but you have to trust me. If you don’t stop the Fire Lord before Sozin’s Comet… there won’t be much of a world left to save after.”</p><p>“You won’t be alone, Twinkletoes.” Toph said, punching Aang’s arm.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Toph grinned. “We’ll be right there fighting with you.” Sokka and Suki nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Sokka said. “We’re going with the Fire Lord is crazy evil and wants to burn down everything. That means Team Avatar has to do some field training first!” He looked around and picked up a stick which he started using to draw on the ground. “We need to talk strategy.”</p><p>Hours later, the group was resting after an intense fake skirmish courtesy of Toph and her evil alter-ego ‘Melon Lord’. Zuko had had to make sure everyone else was too preoccupied dodging Toph’s projectiles before he could use firebending to protect himself.</p><p>Beside him, Sokka was having an argument with Aang, who at the critical moment, had refused to strike to kill.</p><p>“There’s no way to beat him without killing him, Aang!” Sokka said irritably. “You just have to do it!”</p><p>“I can’t, Sokka!” Aang yelled back. “It goes against everything I believe in! Everything the monks ever taught me about the sanctity of all life!”</p><p>“Let me talk to him.” Zuko told Sokka, rising to stand.</p><p>Aang followed Zuko, who led them some distance away. “My father is an evil man, Aang.”</p><p>“Hey, Zuko.” Aang mumbled. “I know that, but he’s still a human being.”</p><p>Zuko looked to the west, where he knew Caldera City lay quiet. The calm before the storm.</p><p> “It took me a long time to see him for what he really was.” Zuko said, “These past few months… you and Katara have helped me so much. You helped open my eyes, taught me to see things differently.”</p><p>Aang gave him a small smile. “I’m glad to hear it, and I’m glad you were able to warn us now… before…” He sighed.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath. “You need to look inside yourself to figure out what you have to do. It worked for me.”</p><p>“Thanks, Zuko.” Aang said. “I think I need some time to meditate.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “Before that, though. There’s something else I need to teach you before you face my father.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Lightning bending.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was almost dusk, and the group was sitting around a fire Sokka had made. Aang had disappeared somewhere quiet to meditate.</p><p>Zuko knew that he was running out of time.</p><p>“Listen, Sokka,” Zuko said. “The Fire Nation airships are docked in a small island off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, over there to the east.”</p><p>Sokka scratched the back of head nonchalantly. “And you’re still not telling us how you know all this.”</p><p>“No. Sorry.” Zuko muttered.</p><p>Sokka gave him a piercing look. “You’ve been acting strange ever since the solar eclipse, sis, but… I trust you.” He rummaged around the pack beside him and pulled out a map. “Care to point out the exact location?”</p><p>Zuko looked at the map and pointed out the place his uncle had shown him before he’d left for Bhanti Island. “Where are we now?”</p><p>Sokka pointed to a portion at the edge of the Fire Nation and Zuko’s breath hitched. They were so near Bhanti Island.</p><p>The sun dipped below the horizon and suddenly Zuko was overcome with an urge to go there. Something was pulling him towards the island… could it possibly be…?</p><p>“I need to borrow Appa for a while.” Zuko said standing up. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara opened her eyes and it took a moment for her to realize she was floating on water.</p><p>“Whaa…” She muttered, moving to a sitting position and looking around the unfamiliar cavern she was in.</p><p>Another second later, she realized she was in Zuko’s body. “Oh.”</p><p>Where was she? In all the times they’d switched bodies, she had always woken up in Zuko’s bedroom.</p><p>Katara examined the water around her, which seemed to be emitting a faint glow. She had seen water like this before.</p><p>“Spirit water.” Katara whispered, her voice sounding loud as it echoed around the empty chamber.</p><p>Hesitating, she flicked her wrist and wrapped a small sleeve of the water around her hand. She closed her eyes.</p><p>All of a sudden, images flashed behind her eyelids. A comet arcing through the sky… fire… everything burning… a flash of intense pain…</p><p>Katara gasped and her eyes shot open, the water in her hand splashing back into the pool around her.</p><p>Shuddering, she stood up from the pool. Was that a vision of the future? Despite the water being warm, goosebumps rose along her arms. Had she seen her own death?</p><p>A pale light out of the corner of her eye distracted her. Moving towards the beam, Katara looked up and saw the full moon shining through a hole in the cavern roof. But what was that shadow at the edge?</p><p>With a jolt Katara realized that it was the beginning of a lunar eclipse. She frowned.</p><p>She distinctly remembered looking up at the moon before she’d slept the night before. It wasn’t a full moon, only a waning crescent. Where was she? Or… when was she?</p><p>
  <em>Katara?</em>
</p><p>She whipped around at the sound of her name, but there was no one there. Okay… creepy. The voice was familiar, though…</p><p>
  <em>Katara…</em>
</p><p>Katara’s heart started beating fast. That was Zuko’s voice! “Zuko?” She called out tentatively.</p><p>
  <em>Katara, I’m here!</em>
</p><p>Looking around frantically, Katara called out, “I can’t see you! Zuko, I’m in the pool!”</p><p>Around her, the moon’s glow was slowly being obscured as the eclipse continued. Katara stood still under the remaining light, straining her eyes in the murky darkness and trying to make out any movement.</p><p>Nothing. Was she only imagining Zuko calling out to her?</p><p>All of the sudden she felt a presence to her left. Turning her head, Katara was disturbed to find no one there. She reached her hand out… there!</p><p>“Zuko?” she whispered.</p><p>The moon disappeared in shadow. The spirit water around her seemed to glow brighter for just a second.</p><p>And there he was, standing in front of her, giving her a crooked smile.</p><p>Choking back a sob, Katara reached for him and found that she was back in her own body. “Zuko…”</p><p>She pulled him against her in a fierce hug, and Zuko crushed her to him with the same fervor.</p><p>“It’s really you…” Katara whispered against his warm chest, crying freely. She gripped him tight, holding back a sob.</p><p>After a moment they broke apart and Zuko wiped at her cheek with his thumb, his eyes wet. “Katara...”</p><p>“I’m confused, Zuko. Where are we?”</p><p>“We’re in the Fire Nation, a place called the Bhanti Temple. It was the only place I could think of that had a strong spiritual energy.” Zuko reached out and brushed Katara’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>Katara gently touched his wrist and fingered the pendant hanging from the strap. “You kept it.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Zuko said, carefully unclasping the necklace. “I can’t believe you came to find me before I knew you.”</p><p>He handed the necklace back to her. “It’s your turn to hold on to it.” He grinned and Katara shyly clipped it back into place against her neck. She was beginning to understand.</p><p>“I did find it weird that you didn’t recognize me. This time, now… it’s not my time, is it?”</p><p>“No.” Zuko agreed. “We were around six months apart.”</p><p>“What happens now?”</p><p>Zuko looked grim. “You don’t have a lot of time until Sozin’s Comet comes. Please listen carefully, Katara. You need to make your way to the Fire Nation capital, Caldera City.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“My uncle told me, he said you have to stop my sister Azula’s coronation. If there’s no Fire Lord when Aang defeats my father, then there’s still a chance to change history.”</p><p>Katara was worried. “How can I possibly delay the coronation?”</p><p>Zuko looked away. “You may need to challenge her to a bending duel. Look for my uncle first, he’ll be there on the day Sozin’s Comet comes and he’ll help you. Tell him the White Lotus sent you.”</p><p>Katara stepped back. “I can’t do that! I… isn’t she a firebending prodigy?”</p><p>“Katara…” Zuko said, “You are a waterbending master who taught the Avatar. You learned lightning bending from my uncle, The Dragon of the West. You can do this, I believe in you.”</p><p>Katara nodded and Zuko took her hand. Blushing, Katara squeezed his hand back.</p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t be any more help.” Zuko said sadly, “But what you do after this, will have been in my past.”</p><p>“I understand.” Katara told him. “I won’t let you down.”</p><p>Zuko leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Katara’s forehead. She closed her eyes and felt herself tearing up again.</p><p>“Let’s not forget each other, okay?” Katara whispered, her eyes still closed.</p><p>“No matter what, I’ll find a way… we’ll meet each other again.” Zuko murmured against her hair.</p><p>When Katara opened her eyes, Zuko was gone, and it was a crescent moon shining down on her in the cavern from above.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>According to Avatar Wiki, the Bhanti were the ones who found Korra with no memory. It was the spirit water in their temple that healed Korra and made her find out about Wan and the origin of the Avatar.</p><p>So I took a LOT of creative liberty in the use of spirit water and also made up a bunch of eclipse/comet myths to fit in with my story. Hopefully it works and my story isn't total garbage.</p><p>Thanks again for reading! Around one or two chapters more to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>